A New Tale Unfolds
by Diable-enfant
Summary: sorry i hate summeries, just RR i hope you like it
1. Waking of a Hero

A/n I own nothing, with maybe the exception of an added character down the line....this is just for fun, so I really don't expect it to be that great...please R/R.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Staring at the sky above him, Sora saw a cloud shaped much like his Keyblade. Oh how he missed the days of traveling, but now he was back on the island with Kairi and  
Riku. Tidus, Wakka and the rest were still there, and occasionaly, Goofy and Donald made visits.   
  
See after the ordeal was over, they discovered it was possible to travel to the different worlds, all they needed was a Super Gummi Ship. Now they could visit all their friends, like Leon and Yuffie at Hallow Baston.   
  
"Sora!" called out Kairi.  
  
He looks up at her and smiles. "What Kairi...can't i rest a bit?"  
  
"No silly, you have company....Cid is here along with Cloud...something inmoprtant."  
  
Sora looks a bit worried as he sits up.  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
"Yes..Cloud, now come on." She tugs at his shirt trying to get him to move.  
  
Sora gets up and Kairi leads him back to their "secret place" by the tree house, where the door once was.  
  
Cloud and Cid are sitting on two large rocks...Cid stands up and greets Sora with a handshake, Cloud just nods.  
  
"so what brings you guys here?" Sora asked, half excited, half scared.  
  
Cloud spoke first.  
  
"Remember the evil I told you about at the Colosieum that day?"  
  
Cid just listens as Cloud tells the story.  
  
"Well Sora, I have found him, and I would like your help in defeating him."  
  
Sora just looked at Cloud and kinda stuttered as he began to speak.  
  
"Y...yo..you found it?"  
  
"Yes...now will you help us?"  
  
"Yes, of course...but only if Kairi can come, I don't want to leave her alone again, I don't want to lose her once more."  
  
"She can come."  
  
So with that, Sora and Kairi got ready to head back out into a different world in order to help Cloud battle his past.   
  
Sora looked deep into Kairi's eyes as the walked to the Gummi Ship and he saw a bit of fear inside them.  
  
He hugged her lightly and whispered into her ear "Don't be scared. I won't let you go this time."  
  
She smiled and hugged him back.   
  
Softly she said thank you to him. 


	2. Meeting at Hallow Baston

A/n Okay this is the second chapter, again, I own nothing, wish I did though.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Sora looked on as they began to travel in the ship...Kairi sat beside him and had her head buried into his shoulder. Cloud was at the controls, with Cid guiding him as to what he needs to do next. They were on their way to Hallow Baston, to pick up Yuffie and Leon, so that they could help out too.  
  
"Sora...is it always like this when you ride in the ship?" Kairi asked in a soft innocent voice.  
  
"Only the first time, heh...I remember when Donald and Goofy had me on the Gummi Ship the first time...I was so scared that I sat in the back curled into a little ball." He looked at her and moved the hair from her eyes as he continued his story."But after the first ride, it wasn't so bad anymore...I promise, you'll get used to it, Kairi."  
  
Cloud asked Cid to take over and he walked over to Sora to discuss what was happening.  
He had a serious look on his face before, but now it was replaced with a slight look of fear.  
  
"Sora...you have to understand how inportant this is, we have to lock the keyhole in my world, it is the only way to fix everything there."  
  
Sora nodded in response, and Cloud continued to speak.  
  
"This evil I spoke of before, it is Sephiroth...he and I have been fighting for many years, and now, he has become a Heartless."  
  
"A heartless....but how?"  
  
"He always went towards the darkness, now he has truly become on of them."  
  
As he sat there trying to comprehend it all, Cid screamed for them to brace themselves for landing. As they skidded to a stop, Yuffie came running outside of the Baston to see what was going on....as soon as she saw Cloud and Sora, she squeeled with excitement.  
  
Leon soon followed to see waht all the yelling was about, he looked hard for a moment at Kairi...then at Sora...he spoke softly.  
  
"So, you finally found her Sora?"  
  
Sora smiled and nodded to Leon.  
  
"Well its about time man, you had me worried for a while."  
  
Leon smiled, as did Sora and the restof the group....all except Cid that is...he was in too serious a mood to smile. They entered the Baston, and went up to the chaple area, where the princesses were once gathered. Sitting at the table was Aeris, reading through some documents she had found in the cellar.  
  
"Aeris..."  
  
She looked up at Cloud....staring right into his eyes...it had been years.....and now he was back. 


	3. Within the Baston

A/n I know my chapters are short, but its only because I have a limited amount of ideas to work with.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
"Cloud.....is it really you?" Aeris asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Yes....it is really me."  
  
Sora held Kairi's hand as they stood there watching Cloud and Aeris hug and catch up with one another.  
  
"Who is she Sora?"  
  
"That is Aeris...she seems to be a good friend of Cloud."  
  
"Okay...thank you for letting me come Sora."  
  
"I didn't want to leave you on the island alone...I couldn't leave you there again."  
  
Kairi smiled and gave Sora a quick little hug...he blushed....he did that a lot around her.  
  
Cid stood there and cleared his throat in an attempt to get everybody's attention. He was ready to get going and get this adventure over with, he just wanted to be at home  
resting and trying to restore old Gummi Ships.  
  
"So Cloud, where is it we have to travel to fight Sephiroth?"  
  
"He is just past the End of the World...I am sure we can get to him by mid-day tomorrow."  
  
"So you want to rest tonight and then set out tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Yes...that's right"  
  
Everyone agreed with Cloud and Aeris showed everybody to their rooms.  
Kairi and Sora had a room near the chapel, and everyone else bunked in the chapel that night...letting the two kids have the beds.  
  
"Sora....are you still awake?"  
  
"Kairi...wha...what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong silly...I just can't sleep."  
  
"Want me to sing you to sleep Kairi?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Sora began to sing to her, a song that she once sung to him while he was sick, and soon Kairi was asleep, leaving Sora to think about what awaited them on there travels.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
A/n I know my chapters are really short, but its only becasue I don't have much time to write during the school year. Once summer hits, I'm sure I'll post more. 


	4. First view of the Darkside

A/n: posts will be few and far between since i no longer have a computer.i should be back this summer.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Sephiroth sits at table in the darkest reaches of the Hallow Baston on the Mirror World. This is a place past the End Of the World.  
  
A small shadowed figure appears from the hallway and apporaches the table, silver hair showing from the hood. A hand pushes back the hood, revealing that the figure is none other than Riku, Sora's old friend from Destiny Island.  
  
So there stood Riku, an evil fire buring in his eyes, staring coldly at Sephiroth.  
  
"What are you doing just sitting around!" Screamed Riku, his voice echoing through the Baston.  
  
"Thinking boy, and and don't you yell at me or I'll cut your punk ah...hell you're not worth the energy." Sephiroth responded harshly.  
  
"Don't scream at me Sephiroth! I made you what you are now, you are under my control, and don't forget it!"  
  
"You may have brought me into this world and made me a Heartless, but you will never control me!" 


	5. The Fight for Kairi to Battle

A/n Sorry my chapters are slow in being posted, i had bad writer's block, its hard to keep up with playing DDR and writing a fic.I do enjoy this fic though, so I will try to finish it as soon as possible.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
As we peer back into the Hallow Baston at Sora and his friends, we see that not only are they planning to find Sephiroth, but they are planning to find King Mickey and Riku. The door to find them mustn't be far from where Sephiroth is at.  
  
"Kairi, you don't have to travel with us past this place, you can stay here." Sora said to her softly.  
  
"No, I'm going Sora, I have to, I want to find Riku, I want to get him back to Destiny Islands, I want us all together again."  
  
With that she walked off down the hall, Sora went back over to Cloud and Aeris.  
  
Yuffie looked at him, with a look that said stop trying to protect Kairi.  
  
"What is that look for Yuffie?"  
  
"You need to stop trying to protect her Sora, let her get in on this world, let her fight too."  
  
"Why? I don't want her hurt!"  
  
"You can't be there to protect her all the time, let her learn to fight."  
  
"No, she doesn't need to fight."  
  
As he said that, Kairi came back down the hall to the room where he was at and heard everything that he had said to Yuffie, she was hurt by his words and she ran off crying into the back of the Hallow Baston.  
  
Sora begins to chase after her, but is stopped by Yuffie, who glares at him.  
  
"Let her go Sora, let her fight her own battles for once."  
  
He looks down at his feet and walks off into the back of the Chapel where the princesses were once gathered.  
  
He sits in the corner, thinking of what Yuffie said to him, and how her wishes she weren't right. He did need to let Kairi live a little bit and explore the world on her own, he realized that he needed to let her be as stong as he was when she was gone for so long, she needed to be able to defend herself if the time ever came up.  
  
With that he walked back out to track Kairi down and to teach her how to defend herself against the Heartless and other monsters.  
  
"KAIRI!Where are you!?!?"  
  
He falls to his knees crying, he can't seem to find her and he is so scared that he doesnt know what to do, all he knows to do is be scared and cry for her, its just like the last time he lost her.  
  
Yuffie walks up behind Sora, Kairi standing next to her. She places a hand on Sora's shopulder. He looks up at her crying even harder.  
  
"Sora, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just thought I'd lost you again."  
  
"You'll never lose me again Sora, I'm not going anywhere, not yet at least." 


End file.
